Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down
by Ruetheday
Summary: Glimmer. I bet you cringe when you hear my name. I'm the pretty girl who bleeds poison and ugliness. After all, that's what's inside me. But I wasn't always like that you know. I used to be average- less than that actually. But I ended up a pile of ashes, my body unrecognizable in its grave. (Glimmer Poem)
1. Glimmer

**Glimmer Poem.**

The things I'd do for perfection.

I'm awful.

Sick.

Slutty.

But I promise you I wasn't always like this.

I wasn't always treated like a princess.

There was a time when even my parents thought I was garbage.

…

I started out pure and innocent.

I used to think the world was inviting.

But as I aged I realized I was wrong.

People here had their noses stuck up so high they hit the clouds.

And I tried to be kind.

I tried to be pleasant.

I tried to be good-hearted.

…

But it's harder than you think to escape the mold- the District One mold.

Oh yes, it shapes you into someone you promised to never be.

And once you're in the mold, you're stuck.

There's no getting out.

…

So I held my chin up, not my nose for the beginning of my life.

People would laugh at me.

They would take advantage of me because I was innocent.

And little Glimmer wouldn't _dare _fight back.

At least that's what they thought.

…

I was punched at school.

I was taunted as well.

I think that hurt the most.

The physical pain goes away, while mental pain never really leaves.

My "friends" told me I was a loser.

Ugly.

Fat.

Disgusting.

Ignorant.

Stupid.

I would die alone.

I should kill myself.

And the thing about it is that I started to believe them.

…

My parents began to treat me different.

Even they teased me.

They didn't think I'd do anything with my life.

After all, I was a pushover.

…

I began to realize that I couldn't live like this.

I would drown if I stayed sweet.

My esteem had already been swept away

So it didn't take much for me to change myself.

I didn't see anything terrible in it.

I know it's wrong now, but I still have no regret.

…

The day after, when I walked into school the jeers continued.

But I stopped.

I looked my enemies in the eyes

and laughed.

I told them they were all idiots.

And listed out every flaw I saw in each of the bullies.

…

I eventually became the girl that wouldn't drown here.

I did terrible things.

I stole my best friend's boyfriend.

While I cheated on my own.

I backstabbed everyone who trusted me.

Just to show them that I was on top.

And the slightest bit of me wanted revenge.

After all, they were the ones who pushed me into the mold.

…

Years after my change, I volunteered for the Hunger Games.

I could win, of course.

Everyone at home thought so.

I _knew _so.

There was no stopping me.

…

And for the first days of the Games, I played like I lived my life-

Ruthless.

Controlling.

Deceiving.

And all the while I had no doubts in my victory.

…

Ever heard of 'Killer Confidence.'

That's what I had.

I got cocky.

So when the tracker jackers came, I thought I could outrun them.

Or that at least someone would save me.

After all, I was the most popular tribute, right?

I guess my confidence was my killer.

And now it dawns on me that if I had merely resisted the insults thrown at me as a child, I wouldn't have ended like this.

But either way I would never had been mourned.

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed my poem! Some of you may know this, but I love creating poems about almost anything, so now I'm going to write one for each tribute. Who should I do next? I would love to hear from you in a review!:)**


	2. Marvel

**Marvel**

She's gone.

I've killed her.

She trusted me to come back for her.

I didn't though.

I saved my own skin, my own self

And now the girl that s_h_i_m_m_e_r_s_ is dead.

…

'_Check the traps, Marvel' _

I think to myself.

I need to clear my head and get fresh air.

Away from the sarcasm that seems to follow my alliance.

I nod to the voice, '_Checking the traps now.'_

…

I reach the first trap and find it empty.

Turning to leave, something catches my eye.

A blond lock glistens in the sunlight.

Attached is a pale head with soft lips

Eyes like crystals

Her body slumps in the net

I turn away, '_it's only your imagination'_

But I look back anyways, and to my dismay, she's gone.

I've lost her again.

…

I venture my way to the second trap, the grip on my spear tightening.

My eyes absorb the sight waiting for me.

Her body is unnatural

The way it looked after her death.

I lunge at her, not wanting to be responsible anymore.

But just when I reach her body, it disappears

'_She's __dead__ Marvel. You're mad', _I think again to myself.

'_I don't believe it. She isn't dead. I'm not mad.'_

'_Yes, you are.' _The first voice is calm, but I don't find it pleasant.

I ram my fist into a nearby tree.

Pain shoots through my hand.

...

At the third trap, my hands are both bleeding.

The blood is nothing

Nor is the pain on my skin.

It's the hurt underneath that kills

The scars in my memory are the worst.

When I reach the trap my mind is already

G

O

N

E

There's a body though.

A girl's, I'm positive.

I've found you now Glimmer.

You aren't slipping away this time.

No, if you _move _I'll kill you.

Again.

My legs rush to the net with excitement pulsing through my veins.

Someone's already there.

Fire girl leans over her body.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

She pulled my Glimmer out of the net anyways

I paused.

It wasn't her.

It was another girl.

She had tricked me.

"YOU KILLED HER AGAIN!"

I send my spear flying, and it strikes her imposter.

An arrow hits me in response.

…


End file.
